Eponine's Dilemma
by lovemenots0214
Summary: 16 year old Eponine's life changes forever when she learns that she is pregnant! AU Modern day fiction. OOC (Not sure where it's going to end up romance wise so I can't say since I'm playing it by ear)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The other parts will be longer I promise but I just want to start it off tonight and see what everyone thinks of the set up of this story. This is my second fan fiction in quite sometime so keep in mind that it might not be perfect **

Eponine looked at the plus sign on the EPT pregnancy test and hoped it was wrong. This was not happening! It couldn't be! She saw her whole future flash right before her eyes. Her dreams of getting into Julliard was now over and she might as well face the fact that she was going to end up living in the slums for the rest of her life just like her own parents. It turned out that girls like her weren't meant to go to college and make something of themselves. Ironically her father was right all along. She had turned out to be nothing but the slut he always said she was.

"Ponine? Are you okay in there? How's it going?" Her best friend Lauren asked her from outside the bathroom. They figured it would be better to do it at Lauren's house she didn't want her parents or Azelma finding out she was taking a pregnancy test. Eponine opened the door her eyes were filled with tears and Lauren knew what was going on without Eponine even saying a word. She pulled her into a hug. "Oh Eponine! I'm so sorry! What are you going to do now?"

"I…I…I don't know," She said in tears.

"It's okay. I'll help you however I can. What about the father?" Lauren asked.

How was she going to tell Marius? She was merely just bed buddy to him. Someone to have sex with since Cosette was telling him no. She knew it was wrong but she was in love with him and if that was the only way she could have him then it was fine but not anymore. She would have to tell him about the baby so they can decide what to do. Lauren didn't know about Marius. Part of their agreement was that they kept their rendezvouses a secret so Princess Cosette couldn't find out about them. Eponine hated Cosette and girls like her who had everything handed to them on a silver platter. The only thing she had to worry about was how to fix her hair and if she was going to be captain of the cheerleading squad next year. It felt good to be giving Marius what she wouldn't. Now, it didn't feel so good anymore.

"I don't know how to tell him," She said and shook her head.

"Who is it? Is it Montparnasse? He's a loser but I've seen him around your dad a lot. Are you with him?" She said with her face frowned up in disgust. Why did people think she was with that jerk? He dropped out of school a year ago and now hung out with her dad doing things she didn't even want to think about. She knew her dad, Montparnasse and a few other guys robbed, cheated and scammed people but she didn't like to think about it. She wished her father would just make an honest living like everyone else's did even Lauren wasn't rich but at least her dad had an honest job that didn't involve theft.

"No of course not! It's Marius!" She said and wished she could take it back right away.

"Marius Pontmercy?! But he's with that perky cheerleader Cosette! How? When? Where?" Lauren asked shocked. Eponine rolled her eyes and said "Well if you don't know how I can't help you with that. But it happened just about everyday during free period in Marius's car and sometimes at his house." She sat on Lauren's bed and cradled her head in her hands.

"Look Eponine, I don't agree with you messing around with someone's boyfriend but you need to tell him and your parents as well. I know it won't be easy but you need their help to decide what you're going to do." She didn't think her parents would help but she was right she needed to tell Marius. A part of her had a secret hope that Marius would leave Cosette and do the right thing and be with her. It would be perfect. Her baby would have the best of everything and maybe one day she and Marius would be married. She smiled at the thought. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This part is a bit longer then the last. Please read and review it! More to come very soon **

Eponine went home an hour later. She had no idea how she was going to tell her parents about this but she knew she was going to Marius the next time he saw her. Sure he would be shocked and upset but there was no doubt in her mind that he will do the right thing. Yes it did mean giving up the original plan of going to Julliard and becoming a Broadway actress but it was still a great future though. Better than being here in this hole in the wall apartment with her scum bag father who at this moment was in the living room talking with Brujon, Babet, Claqusous and Montparnasse. When they saw her walk in, they became quiet. She had no doubt in her mind that they were planning their next crime. She didn't get why they became quiet around her. It wasn't like she didn't know what they did.

"Where have you been? You're late! You missed everyone else. They went out for dinner. You'll have to fend for yourself now." Her father said as if he cared about her having to fend for herself. And she knew what "went out for dinner" really meant. It meant her mother had taken Azelma and Gavroche to some restaurant to beg them to let her and her kids eat because they were hungry and hadn't eaten for days, which was a lie. Sure they were poor but they never went without for days on end even if dinner was simply just Ramen noodles or canned vegetables most of which her parents stole from the grocery store. Thankfully they were never caught which would have been far more embarrassing then her mom begging some restaurant manager to give them food. It was a good thing she never saw anyone from school at those restaurants.

She didn't say anything to him and instead just went to the room she shared with her sister. She threw her backpack on her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help lifting up her shirt and looking at her stomach. What was she going to look like a few months from now? She rubbed her stomach and wondered if she was feeling her and Marius's unborn baby. She hoped the baby looked more like Marius then her. She smiled when she thought about what their little family would be like. "What are you doing?" She heard someone say behind her. She turned around and saw Montparnasse looking at her strangely.

"None of your business! What are you doing in here?" She said quickly lifting her shirt down.

"Just came to see you. You look hot today Eponine. What do you say we go back to my place for awhile?" He said suggestively.

"For the millionth time, no! Now get out of here." She said. Why did he always try to proposition her? She wished he would take the hint and leave her alone. Did he really think she wanted to get with him? No thank you. She was the main person who wanted to disprove that whole logic of girls dating guys who were like their father. He closed her room door behind him and walked further in.

"Come on Ponine. I know you want to," he said and tried to kiss her. She pushed him back. "No!" She said as loud as she could. She knew her dad and the rest of the guys in the living room heard her. She wished for once that her father would be a normal protective dad and come in to tell him to stay the hell away from his daughter but of course that would never happen.

"What's wrong you only have a thing for rich boys? You and Lauren whore yourselves out for those guys who only want one thing from girls like you."

"That's not true!" She exclaimed. Okay so Lauren was used by Courfeyrac who was a friend of Marius's and was on the lacrosse team with him. He never called her back or even looked at her after she lost her virginity to him but that wasn't true for Marius. She knew she was more than just a hook up for him. He really liked her and just needed a way to tell Cosette the truth. Now he had as good a reason as any to do it. She had no idea how Montparnasse even knew that since he hadn't been to school in ages.

"Come on Eponine. We all know it's true. How many of those guys have you two been with? Have any of them had you both at the same time? I'll bet Enjolras has. He seems like the type of guy you girls would get down like that with. How about you both give me a try? I promise I won't pass you off on my friends like he probably did. I'll keep you girls all to myself." He said and reached for her again. She stepped back and bumped her backside against her dresser.

"You're disgusting!" She said and shook her head. He simply laughed at her then tried to kiss her again when the door open and he pulled away from her.

"Azelma!" She cried out happy to see her younger sister, who was looking between her and Montparnasse like she was wondering what was going on. She had a Styrofoam container in her hand and a cup. "Hey I brought you my leftovers since I thought you might be hungry since you weren't here when we left," she said to Eponine and then turned to Montparnasse and said "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing, he was just leaving," she said looking at him.

"Right, I'll talk to you later, Ponine," he said winking at her and then left the room.

"I'm not going to pry but seriously Eponine you can do much better." Azelma said and handed her the container and the cup. She said nothing and just opened the box. She wanted to tell her that she had done a whole lot better.

The next day at school she was in 4th period anxious for it to be over so she can meet Marius. Their English class seemed to drag on longer than usual. She hadn't really seen Marius today. The only class they shared was sixth period Chemistry. She had seen him in the hallway twice earlier but once he was with Cosette and the other time he was with his friends from the lacrosse team. Therefore it wasn't the right time to talk to him.

"Eponine," Lauren whispered to her. She looked at her then noticed everyone else in the classroom including their teacher Ms. Larson staring at her as well. She realized that had been daydreaming in class.

"Ms. Thenardier, so glad you can join us again," Ms. Larson said sarcastically. Some people in the class started snickering including Cosette. Bitch, she couldn't wait until Marius dumped her. The bell rang a few minutes later and she ran out of the class without even saying anything to Lauren. She walked out to the student parking lot towards Marius's waiting car where he was already waiting for her. He unlocked the door to let her in.

He started to kiss her right away and she couldn't pull away from him but stopped him when he tried to slip his hand under her shirt. "What's wrong, Ponine? Don't you want this?" He said and kissed her on the neck.

"Of course I do but I need to talk to you first though. It's very important."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Not really…you see…yesterday I found out that…" her voice drifted off. It was harder then she thought to tell him the news. She imagined this moment a lot over the past few hours and she never saw herself getting nervous.

"Found out what?" Marius said trying to encourage her to go on.

"I'm pregnant," She said quickly. She sighed and was relieved that she had finally gotten it out. Then she looked at Marius's face and got nervous again. He looked furious.

"What the hell, Eponine?! How is that possible?" he cried.

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean we used protection. It's impossible! It just can't be!" He said and ran his hands through his brown hair.

"There were times when we didn't use a condom Marius but that doesn't matter now. The fact is that I'm pregnant with your child and I don't know what to do." She said and started crying.

"Get out!" He said angrily. She was shocked. This wasn't how he was supposed to react. He was supposed to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay not kick her out of his car.

"What?"

"I said get out Eponine!" She just started crying harder. "I don't have time for your bawling just get the hell out!" She didn't move. She was in such disbelief that he was even doing this. He had never talked to her that way before. Marius rolled his eyes and jumped out of the car. A few seconds later he was opening the passenger door and pulling her by the arm. "You can't do this to me! I'm carrying your child!" She cried.

"Don't say that out loud! Just get out!" He said as he successfully pulled her up by the arm and then put her backpack on the ground.

"Marius please just listen to me!" she begged but he simply ignored her and got back in his car and pulled off quickly almost running over her foot.

"Marius!" She cried out loud even though he didn't hear since all she saw was the taillights of his Maserati as it went out of the school's parking lot. She sank to the ground and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is really short. Thanks to my followers but reviews would be nice as well. We writers thrive on feedback! So please read and review!

Eponine was sitting on the ground crying. What was going on? It wasn't supposed to have happened this way. She had never been treated this way by Marius before so she didn't get it. She felt someone pulling on her arm and pulling her up. She looked up and saw Enjolras looking at her concerned. "Are you okay?" Since when did he become so concerned about her? He never even talked to her before plus he was Marius's best friend which right now wasn't a good thing. "I'm fine," she lied. No she wasn't fine. It was very obvious that she wasn't. She didn't even get why he would ask such dumb question when she was sitting on the ground bawling her eyes out.

"Look Eponine I'm sorry. I knew something like this was going to happen." He told her as he picked her backpack up off of the ground.

"What?" She said shocked. How did he know about her pregnancy? She hadn't even told anyone.

"You and Marius. I knew he would end up hurting you. I told him not to keep leading you on like this. He took advantage of the fact that you liked him." He explained. She shook her head. She couldn't believe that.

"He likes me. He's just…shocked that's all."

"Shocked about what? What are you talking about?" Enjolras asked.

"It's nothing. We just had a fight. I'm sure everything is going to be fine between us." He looked at her like he felt sorry for her like she was lying to herself. She sadly realized that she probably was and that Enjolras of all people knew that she was being naïve.

"I know this is none of my business but you can do much better than Pontmercy." She grabbed her back from him and said "You're right it is none of your business. You don't know anything about our relationship."

"I know you don't really have a relationship. What you have is sex. You were just a hook up buddy to him, nothing more. If Cosette was putting out he wouldn't even be with you. Sorry to be blunt but it's the truth. He talks about it all of the time. In fact he brags that he has you wrapped around his…well you know what."

"Shut up! Just shut up! That's disgusting Enjolras! How could you lie like that? Marius would never say anything like that about me!"

"Believe what you want but I'm telling you the truth. You don't deserve to be treated that way Eponine. Why were you letting yourself get used like that? Just because of some stupid crush?"

"It's not just a crush." She insisted. She wasn't so sure of that now though. She was wondering if there was any truth to Enjolras words. They were best friends after all so he would know. She also knew that guys did talk and sometimes exaggerated. That's all it was. He had to pretend to his friends that he was completely into Cosette since that was how it was supposed to be. When Marius calmed down, he would do the right thing by her. She just had to believe that.

"Fine, keep telling yourself that. Keep letting him use you as his play thing instead of being with someone who really likes you. Why are you being so dense when…you know what never mind." He said then turned to go back inside. What was that all about? It didn't really matter. She just hoped for her own sake that Enjolras was the one who was lying and that she wasn't lying to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got a really interesting PM from a Marius fan about why I'm making Marius a jerk and I'd like to apologize to them and to everyone else who is offended by it. I do like Marius but him being a jerk is what helps the story and just a warning I want to apologize to Cosette fans in advanced for this chapter, so anyway please read and review! **

That week was the longest for Eponine. Marius had been avoiding her which made her come to the conclusion that Enjolras words were right and she felt stupid. How could she allow herself to be used that way? Now she was in a situation that she had no idea how to get out of. Marius wouldn't even talk to her about it. She tried texting him but got no response. When he saw her coming down the hallway he usually went the other way, and he wouldn't even look at her in Chemistry class.

Plus it seemed as if everyone knew about Marius kicking her out of his car and they had made their own conclusions about what was going on. The most popular one was that they had sex and he kicked her out of the car which led to what had happened Friday afternoon. She was in the girls' restroom in between classes when she was cornered by Cosette and two of her cheerleader friends, Kirsten and Clara. They were waiting for her when she came out of the stall. "What are you doing with Marius?" Cosette had asked her.

"None of your business," She said and tried to go around them but they had her trapped in and wouldn't let her go around.

"Marius is my business. You think you can just fuck my boyfriend and get away with it? You're nothing but a slut and you better stay away from him." Cosette said. Eponine guessed wasn't so nice and perky after all. She wished she could video this and show it to everyone especially their teachers, so they can see what a bitch Cosette really was.

"We aren't doing anything Cosette. We were just friends," She said.

"Yeah right," Clara said.

"Yeah don't believe her Cosette. She's a slut just like her sister and her friend Lauren," Kirsten said.

"Don't call my sister a slut. You stupid bitch!" She said getting angry. It didn't matter what she thought of her but she wasn't going to let this girl insult Azelma.

"Don't be stupid everyone knows your family is nothing but trash. You, your sister, and don't even let me get started on your dad," Cosette said shaking her head.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about!" She attempted to go around again but Cosette grabbed her arm.

"Oh please my dad told me all about your dad and how when he's not drunk he goes around scheming and robbing people. You're probably the same way." She pulled her arm from Cosette's grip.

"Leave me alone Cosette! Go find something better to do!"

"No _you _go find something better to do than my boyfriend. He would never like a girl like you! He put you out of his car right after didn't he? So I guess you better find some other girl's boyfriend to mess around with because if I see you around Marius again I'll make you regret it, Hoeponine!" Hoeponine? Seriously? Was that the best she could come up with? She wanted to laugh out loud. She was supposed to take the threat of some silly rich girl who thought saying Hoeponine was an insult?

She didn't realize she was smiling until Cosette said "You think this is funny you piece of trash?" Then all of a sudden she pushed Eponine and she stumbled back into the stall onto the floor almost hitting her head on the toilet.

"Stay away from Marius or you'll get much worse!" She said then Cosette and her band of followers left the bathroom. She wasn't scared of the threat since she knew she could kick Cosette's ass if it came to it but she was shocked that it had happened. She hoped the fall didn't hurt her baby. That was the end of her bad week. She had talked to Azelma about what Cosette's bitch friends had said and she had explained to her that she had made out with a couple of Marius' friends but nothing else. She told Azelma not to get too involved with any of those guys without giving her an explanation. She just hoped her sister would listen. She spent the weekend at Lauren's apartment since she knew Montparnasse would be at hers with her dad and she didn't feel like dealing with that after the week she just had.

Now it was Monday and she was hoping for a better week than the last. It seemed like most people had forgotten all about the whole situation with Marius or maybe they found something better to talk about because hardly anyone was looking at her and whispering anymore. Cosette gave her dirty looks every time she saw her and when she was with Marius she would engage in some kind of PDA with him that Eponine figured was to prove her point that Marius was hers. It burned her up but she wasn't going to give her the satisfying of letting it show that she was upset. She spent her free period in the library studying for her upcoming History exam on the French Revolution. She didn't want to be around anyone right now. She was reading over her notes when Enjolras sat in front of her. She hadn't talked to him since that day in the parking lot but it wasn't like they were friends in the first place. She did feel bad for the way she treated him though.

"Hey Eponine," he said to her.

"Hey," she said.

"Look I'm sorry about last week. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"No it's okay. It turned out that you were right and I just didn't want to admit it to myself." She said trying to keep from crying about it again.

"For what it's worth, I hoped you were right and he wasn't really using you. Don't worry about it though one day you will find a guy who is worthy of a great girl like you." He said and put his hand over hers and squeezed. It felt good to have someone comfort her. She was surprised that it was Enjolras, though. She heard someone gasp and looked up and saw Cosette and Kirsten looking at them. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"You move pretty fast," Cosette said to her then turned to Enjolras and said "You better be careful messing with her. There's no telling what diseases she has." It was on the tip of her tongue to say if she had any diseases it was from Marius who obviously gotten it from her even though that would be stupid since Cosette was a virgin. However it would be a very good comeback.

"Lay off Cosette," Enjolras said to her.

"I can't believe you're sticking up for her and I really can't believe you are with her after knowing she was with Marius who knows who else. Do you guys just pass her around and it's your turn now? Is that what this is?" Eponine felt her face burning up. It was taking a lot of willpower not to beat the hell out of this girl. "Walk away Cosette now," Enjolras said sternly.

"Fine come on Kirsten," Cosette said to the other girl who followed behind her like a loyal puppy. The bell ran signaling the end of free period.

"Thanks," She said and smiled at him.

"No problem. Come on let me walk you to class," he said standing up with her. She was starting to realize that Enjolras was a good guy after all. A part of her wondered why she wasted so much time with Marius and a sad part of her realized it was too late to even consider it.

Later that day, she got a text message from Marius telling her to meet him at his house at six since they had to talk. A part of her didn't even want to go since he had been treating her so bad lately but there was still the issue with the baby. She caught the bus to Marius's place and rang the doorbell of his mansion. She always envied Marius's house. She wished she could live in a place even half the size of this one. Marius opened the door himself and let her in. "Come on let's go upstairs so we can talk. My grandfather is here and so are the servants I don't want anyone to hear us." He said and led her to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. She chose to sit in the sitting area instead of on the bed. She never wanted to sit on that bed ever again.

"I didn't mean to act the way I did the other day."

"Well it really hurt me. How could you treat me that way?" She cried.

"I was shocked okay? I have plans to get into Harvard and then go to Harvard law. It's what my family expects. I can't have a child right now." He said with his voice filled with desperation. He sounded pathetic and not to mention selfish.

"Oh and I don't have plans for my future? I was planning on auditioning to get into Julliard's musical theatre program during my senior year but now that's out of the question! You aren't the only one who has to sacrifice their plans Marius!" She said loudly and he quickly told her to keep her voice down in case someone heard. She didn't see what the big deal was about them hearing. They would have to find out anyway.

"No we can fix this everything's going to be okay." he said softly.

"What? What are you talking about?" She said. He went over to a drawer and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. She opened it and saw some hundred dollar bills.

"It's a thousand dollars I withdrew it from my savings account. You know Joly? Well he's really into medicine and he's going pre-med but anyway he has an uncle who helps girls like you secretly if you pay the right amount of money. You won't even have a medical record of this."

"Marius, are you saying…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes, it's the perfect solution. I told him about you and he even offered to drive you to his uncle's office where you'll have it done. Then he said you can recuperate at his house and since you said your parents don't seem to know if you are there or not then it doesn't matter if you are gone for a few days. He's being really nice about this. I'm so happy I confided in him about this because if I didn't then I would be freaking out. We don't have give up our futures because of one mistake. It can be fixed right away." He said sounding really excited about it. It did seem like the perfect solution but Eponine wasn't sure if she wanted to take it or not though. What was she going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

"Marius, are you serious?" She asked him looking from him to the envelope with the money in it. She just couldn't believe that he was trying to sweep this under the rug and acting like it was no big deal. When she first found out she was pregnant, she had dreams of a future with him but now she was just disgusted by him. She couldn't believe she was actually in love with Marius Pontmercy.

"Yes Eponine come on. We can't have a baby right now. Let's not fool ourselves into thinking otherwise." He said sitting next to her and putting his hand over hers.

"I know it's inconvenient but an abortion? Isn't that a bit much?" She said.

"Not really girls do it all of the time. I'm sure you'll have kids when the time is right but right now it's not. I can't go off to college with a child on the way. You can't possibly be thinking of keeping it."

"I don't know Marius. I haven't thought about it yet and you are trying to make the decision for me."

"There is nothing to think about, Eponine!" he said raising his voice at her. She just shook her head sadly. She didn't want to have an abortion. She knew other girls did this without feeling any guilt but she wasn't one of those girls. She couldn't kill her baby and just go on with her life despite what Marius thought.

"Just promise me that you'll sleep on it?" he suggested.

"Fine Marius. I'll sleep on it," She said even though her decision had pretty much already been made. She tried to hand him back the envelope but he shook his head. "You keep it. In fact I'll even sweeten the deal. If you do this, you can keep that for yourself and I'll give you another grand to pay for the procedure. I know you can use the money." Now he was bribing her? Ugh, he was getting less attractive by the minute.

"I have to go. I'll let myself out," she said then quickly left the room. Marius was offering a good deal but she didn't want it. She put the envelope in her purse and walked out the house and down the street. She knew she was now on her own when it came to this and she had no idea what she was going to do now.

For the whole next week she made it her business to avoid Marius. She didn't want to talk to him. The one time she did he wanted to know if she made a decision yet and she said she hadn't and all he had to say was that she needed to do it before it was too late. She hadn't had any run ins with Cosette like she had in the restroom that day. The only thing she and her groupie friends did was occasionally call out "slut" in the hallway when she passed by. After school on Friday, she ran into him after school. "Eponine, I need to know if you've made a decision. I've given you a week. Now please tell me what you are going to do." He said sounding desperate.

"Gee Marius you are talking to me in school. Aren't you afraid Cosette is going to find out?" She said sarcastically. She knew that he avoided talking to her in school because Cosette had forbid him from doing it. They were both idiots and she thought they deserved each other.

"Can it Eponine. Just tell me right now are you going to get rid of it yes or no."

"Sorry Marius but I'm not." She said finally getting it out.

"What the hell are you thinking about?! You're going to raise a child in your house with your parents? And what about me? Have you thought about what this is going to do to my family if they found out I got a girl pregnant? Damn it Eponine!" He said frustrated.

"Look I said I was sorry but abortion is just not an option." He grabbed her arm hard and pulled her towards him as if that was going to scare her. Her father had done much worse to her in the past and even now occasionally. Marius was like a child compared to him. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you making this so hard?" She pulled her arm away from him. "It doesn't have to be hard. I'm sure we can work this out. There are plenty of people who go to college and have children in fact..."

"I don't give a damn about other people! I know I don't want this. Why don't you just get the damn abortion so we won't have to worry about it anymore? If not just give me back my money." He said which was just fine with her. She would be happy to give it back to him. She didn't like being bribed into doing something she didn't really want to anyway. She opened her purse for the envelope only to discover it wasn't there. What the hell? It was there a couple of days ago but she hadn't checked on it since. She had been robbed and had no idea when or who would do this to her. She looked up at him panicked.

"What is it now Eponine? You already spent my money?"

"No! It's just gone." She said shocked.

"Yeah right nice try. You got my money and now you've screwed me over! That's very low Eponine even for you." She shook her head. It just couldn't be. No one would even go anywhere near her purse unless. Oh no! Please, she thought anything but that. But even as she said it she knew it was the truth. "I have to go, Marius." She said and turned and ran off and out of the door to the school building ignoring the weird looks she was getting and him calling after her.

She ran into her house and saw her father sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer. "Hello Eponine." He said dryly.

"Where is it?" She said getting right to the point. She hoped he would tell her he didn't know what she was talking about. She really didn't want to believe that her own father had stolen from her even though it had happened many times before. Her father always took money from her and Azelma's purses and drawers when they were asleep. They had to resort to hiding what little money they had in places their father would never look like tampon boxes, between the pages of their school books or in the bottom of the trash can. Why didn't she think of that especially with the amount of money she had? She was sure seeing that envelope was like Christmas to her father.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that. I took it two days ago." He said and smiled at her.

"I need it back, now." She said

"Where did you get? Those rich guys at school paying you for it now? Montparnasse told me all about you. What are you doing to our reputation in this town, you hussy?" He said getting up and walking over towards her.

"Well he's lying and plus our reputation is already ruined and it's not because of me." Before she knew it he slapped her hard. "Watch your mouth slut!" He spat out at her.

"Just give it back to me!" She pleaded. She knew it was fruitless. The money was long gone now and she would have to tell Marius that.

"No, it looks like you will have to whore yourself out again to get more. That's what you get for hiding money from know you whoring yourself out wasn't such a bad idea. I might have you do it more often. It looks like you might be good for something after all," he said suggestively.

"Fuck you! I hate you! You stupid son of a bitch!" She screamed and then turned to run before he could hit her again. She knew he was running after her and even nearly knocked down her mom who was coming in the door. "Eponine, what the hell is going on?" She cried but she just kept running. She heard Gavroche calling after her but she still didn't stop.

She felt the tears coming down her face. This was turning into an absolute nightmare and she had no idea where to go. She just kept running not knowing which way she was going and before she knew it she felt a car crashing into her. She fell over the hood and onto the ground. "Eponine?" She heard a voice say a second later. Her sight was blurred but she knew that voice. Enjolras. Did he hit her or what? She wasn't sure what had happened. "Eponine, are you okay?" He asked her. She heard other people's voices around them as well but before she could answer him everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so this is kind of a filler chapter. I'm taking a study break before it's time for me to go to my study group and decided to write this. I'll update again next week some time. So please read and review. **

Eponine woke up in a hospital room. What happened to her? She was aching all over. She noticed her arm was in a sling and her head had a bandage on it. Plus she had really bad headache. She noticed a nurse standing there doing something with the IV in her arm. The woman smiled at her then left the room without a word. She tried to remember what happened before now and she wasn't coming up with anything. She saw a huge vase of yellow and pink roses on the nightstand by her bed. Who had left those there? A doctor entered the room and smiled at her. "Hello there Ms. Thenardier, I'm glad you're awake now. You were very lucky. Do you know what happened to you?" He asked her. She just shook her head.

"You were hit by a car. You had a concussion and you also broke your arm. But you're okay now though. Don't worry your baby is just fine."

"My baby?" She asked confused. How did he even know about that? She had been unconscious and no one knew she was pregnant.

"Yeah you know you are pregnant right? After all that's what your boyfriend told the paramedics so I assumed that you had to know as well." She was confused once again. "What boyfriend?" She asked him.

"Ms. Thenardier do you remember anything? I'm starting to suspect that you might have some memory loss from your head injury."

"No I mean I know who I am and that I'm pregnant but I'm still confused by what happened right before I came here and I don't have a boyfriend." She said thinking about Marius and how he had shown her his true colors earlier. She groaned as she finally remembered what happened the last time she saw Marius and then that awful confrontation with her father. She had run away and into the street where she must have been hit. It had all came back to her in that instant. Well most of it. She still wasn't sure if she had been hit or by who.

"Well there's a guy who has been in the waiting area since you came here hours ago. I just assumed he must be your boyfriend. Plus he did tell the nurse to put those flowers in your room. I'll send him in if you like but only for a few minutes." She wondered who it was. Then figured it had to be Marius. He was the only one who knew that she was pregnant. He was concerned and felt bad about what happened between them earlier. Maybe this would be a wakeup call for him. The thing was though she wasn't even sure if she wanted a life with him anymore not after what he had been putting her through.

"Yeah go ahead," She said and attempted to move her head off the pillow but couldn't because it hurt so badly. He left the room and a few seconds later she was surprised by who walked in. It wasn't Marius but Enjolras.

"Hey Eponine are you okay?" He said smiling at her.

"I'm not completely fine but they tell me I will be." He sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand. "I was so scared when I realized we had hit someone especially when I saw that it was you."

"You mean you hit me?" She asked confused. She was a bit angry but she also knew that it was an accident. It wasn't like he meant to do it or anything.

"No, I wasn't driving. I was in the passenger side of the car though. Combeferre was driving and you ran out in the street in front of the car. Joly was in the car too. He's the one who said that you were pregnant so I told the paramedics." He said already answering her next question of how he knew about it.

"So that's what has been going on lately? You're pregnant by Marius? I knew something else had to have been going on with you that went deeper than him dumping you but I had no idea what," he said sadly.

"I wish it hadn't of happened. He's acting like a total douche right now. He's trying to pay me to have an abortion." She said shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry Eponine. I wish I could help you out. You don't deserve this at all. I'm just so glad that you're okay. They told me an hour ago that they were trying to reach your parents so they can come here." Her parents? Oh no anything but that! She was trying to avoid telling her parents about her pregnancy as long as possible. Who knew how they would react to this? Her father would get even worse than he already was. Plus she worried about how Gavroche and Azelma would be affected by the whole thing. She was their older sister and she wanted to set a good example for them especially since their parents weren't the best role models. It wouldn't be good if they knew their big sister was pregnant.

"Do they have to tell my parents?"

"They do because you are underage. In fact I'm not even supposed to be in here since they hadn't been contacted yet but they knew I was worried about you and that I kept bugging them with questions about your condition."

"Why are you so worried about me?" She really needed to know that. She hoped he didn't just feel sorry for her. If it was one thing Eponine hated it was other people's pity. Enjolras looked away for a second before turning back to her. "Because you are a great girl Eponine and I've always thought so even before you started wasting your time with Marius. I've always wondered why a pretty and smart girl like you was even doing with him." She thought that was really sweet if he was really saying what she thought he was but could have been missing the point just like she did when she first started hooking up with Marius. But Enjolras was nothing like Marius. Sure they were best friends but Enjolras was a much better guy than Marius was. Plus if she was right about what Enjolras was saying it disproved Lauren's thought of him not being interested in girls not that she thought he was gay but he was always really serious. It was true that he seemed to care more about either his school work or making sure everyone was being treated equally. That was why he was so well-liked by everyone but before now she didn't mainly because she didn't trust anyone who didn't have at least one enemy. Now since he was concerned about her, she understood why everyone liked him and now she did too and probably more than they did but she couldn't now. She had a baby in her stomach that told her that she couldn't. Before she could answer him the door to her room opened and a nurse appeared. "I'm sorry but you'll need to leave now. You were only supposed to stay for five minutes." She said to Enjolras.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later. Get better soon," he said then kissed her on the cheek which surprised her. She couldn't help but smile. It was the first time she smiled since she learned that she was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and follows. I'm really having fun writing this so please read and review!**

Eponine had been smiling since Enjolras left the room. She can't believe that he had just kissed her. She couldn't wait to tell Lauren all about it! She was going to be shocked and probably jealous as well. A nurse walked in the room to check her IV and also gave her the news that her parents had been contacted and they were on their way there, which made her upset once again. She didn't want to see them. If she never saw them again it would be too soon. The door open and she sat up afraid about what was going to happen now. She was relieved when she saw it was Enjolras again. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" He asked her when he came over to her.

"No, I thought you were someone else," she admitted.

"Well I just came in to say bye, it's late and I have to get home now. Are you going to be staying in the hospital for a while?"

"I know I'm going to be here over night for sure. I don't know about after that." She explained.

"I'll talk to you then," he said then kissed her on the cheek again. It made her blush once again. She wished he would stay with her. It would be much better than seeing her parents. The door opened again and she looked over scared but noticed it was only the nurse once again who was getting on Enjolras about sneaking in and telling him to leave.

"You sneaked in here to see me?" she asked impressed.

"Yeah they wouldn't let me back in so I had to." He said smiling at her. She was about to tell him how she felt about him doing that when the nurse said "Leave now young man before I get security."

"Bye Eponine," he said then kissed her again before leaving. She was looking after him and thinking about all the time she wasted with Marius when she could have had him. "I think you should get some rest and stop worrying about guys, Ms. Thenardier. That's what got you in the predicament that you are in now." The nurse said as if she knew anything about her. What a bitch! Eponine thought. She walked out when Eponine laid back and closed her eyes. She didn't realize until she had closed them how tired she really was. She was dozing off but was awaken when she felt a presence by her bed. Her mother was standing over. One look at her face told Eponine that she knew everything.

"What the hell have you done?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, I can explain everything." At least it was her mother standing over her bed and not her father. They were both pretty bad but her father was much worse.

"There is nothing to explain Eponine! How could you be so irresponsible? Your father and I are so disappointed in you! He didn't even want to come in here to look at you." Yeah right, Eponine thought. He didn't want to come in here because he really didn't care and as for them being disappointed in her that worked both ways. It wasn't like they were model parents or anything and everyone knew that.

"How are we supposed to support another kid, huh? We work hard to take care of you kids as it is." That was unbelievable. She and Azelma worked every summer and saved their own money and gave some of it to Gavroche. The fact that she was even standing there and claiming they supported them was a laugh. "So who's the father? Your father said it was possible that you didn't know since you had that money for sexual favors."

"That's not true! The father of my child gave me that money to have an abortion and I refused to do it. I'm not some stupid whore like he thinks I am!" She said louder then she should. She was sure everyone on the floor heard her.

"Then who is it then?" She asked her. She didn't want to tell her but she knew she had to. Why did she have to get into this right now though? "Eponine, I'm waiting for your answer." She sighed then said "It's Marius. Marius Pontmercy." Her mother's face lit up and she shocked Eponine when she said "That's pretty amazing."

When she got out of the hospital a couple of days later, her parents were acting like she had done something wonderful. Her father told her he always knew that she would be good for something. She had no idea what he meant by that though. She had gone to the obstetrician the day afterwards with her mother. It was pretty sickening that her mother was acting all concerned now. In fact it was so sickening that she couldn't wait to get back to school the next day. She had been treading it before. According to Azelma, Lauren and Enjolras she was the center of gossip right now and Cosette was out for her blood. That was just great. Later that same day her parents go in the car with her and declared "We have somewhere to go." Her mother told her when they got into the car. She didn't tell her where they were going but then noticed they must have been heading to Marius' place. "Why are we here?" She asked shocked.

"Don't ask questions Eponine." Her father told her. A few minutes later they were parked in front of the mansion then told her to get out.

"Don't say a word Eponine. You just let us do all the talking," her mother said. Eponine wished she could just run away again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been awhile but I've been busy with my costume design job and with my other job as well. I just wrote this when I was on the subway last night since it was the only moment I had to do it. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the follows and reviews! Please R/R! **

"Please have a seat and he'll be right with you," a maid told Eponine and her parents leading them to the empty living room. They all sat on the sofa with Eponine in the middle. Neither of them was saying anything to each other and the only sound in the room was the grandfather clock ticking back and forward. Eponine could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. She still didn't know what they were doing here and was trying to stay quiet. Trying to do what her parents said when they told her to let them do all the talking. What was there to talk about though? Why had they insisted on seeing Marius' grandfather? They might give the poor old man a heart attack. She was perfectly fine with him not knowing since she was sure Marius hadn't said a word. A few minutes later Mr. Pontmercy entered the room. Eponine had never seen him before but she had seen some pictures around the house so she knew who he was. She was the only one who stood up when she saw him. Her parents weren't exactly respectful of anyone and it was pretty embarrassing. After everyone was introduced to one another, Mr. Pontmercy sat down in the chair across from the sofa and then asked "What can I do for you people?"

"We have a very serious situation, Mr. Pontmercy. You see our precious little Eponine is pregnant," her father said sadly then put his arm around her shoulder for emphasis. The whole display made her want to throw up even more than she did when she woke up in the mornings. Plus did he just say "precious?" When did he ever use the word precious? It suddenly hit Eponine why they were there. They wanted money. How could she be so stupid? No wonder they were acting like she had done a great thing and treating her so well. She was disgusted that they were using her like this.

"Okay so what does that have to do with me?" Mr. Pontmercy said but not in a rude way. He was clearly confused.

"Your grandson Marius seduced our little girl and now she's in trouble." Her mom said and was actually crying. Oh brother! Eponine thought. Okay so Marius wasn't innocent but he didn't exactly seduce her. She wanted it as much as he did. More like he used her and then ran when he learned she was pregnant. She hated how her parents were acting like she was a naïve school girl who didn't know what she was doing.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's possible. Marius is dating a girl named Cosette not your daughter." The older man said and shook his head.

"It's very possible and it happened. Now we just need help doing something about it. We can't afford to take care of a child without some help and it's too late for an abortion," her mom said. What? No, it wasn't! Her mom was right at the doctor with her when he said she was only six weeks along. Plus she knew whatever money they were going to get, she wouldn't see any of it.

"Hold on one second. I'll get to the bottom of this," Mr. Pontmercy said then asked the maid to come in and then told her to tell Marius to come down to the living room. Eponine didn't even know if he was here or not and she certainly didn't want to face him. After the longest minute ever, Marius entered the room. His face was full of fear when he noticed Eponine and her parents sitting there. She immediately turned her head away. She couldn't look in his eyes right now.

"Marius, have a seat son." Mr. Pontmercy said and Marius sat in the chair next to him. She felt his eyes on her and looked at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking right now and she didn't even want to think about it. When all of this was over, he would think that she was behind this as well.

"Marius, this is Mr. and Mrs. Thenardier and I believe you know their daughter Eponine. They say that she's pregnant and it's yours. Is that true?" He had gotten right to the point about it.

"It's possible, yes." He said then looked down. What the hell did he mean possible? She was about to say it outloud when her father spoke up instead. "It's not just possible. It's the truth. My Eponine says you were the only guy she was with and I believe her. She doesn't sleep with just anyone. I don't know what you told her to get her to have sex with you but she did it and now she's in trouble and really scared about it." Eponine wanted to scream. Why was he acting like she was so pathetic? Plus just the other day he had accused her of taking money for sex. His whole concerned father routine was so sickening and laughable at the same time. She was trying to stay quiet because she knew that if she didn't he would make her regret it.

"Fine so maybe it is the truth but I tried to take care of it but she turned me down and also took my money." He said to her father and then turned to her and said "Did you tell them that part Eponine since you have obviously made yourself into some sort of victim now."

"Yes Marius they know that part," she snapped at him.

"Just be quiet dear," Her mother whispered to her.

"We had to use that money for our Eponine's doctor appointments and prenatal vitamins. She never wanted an abortion," her dad said. At least he was half right, she thought. Her doctor's appointment and prenatal vitamins were free or paid for with everyone's taxes as Lauren liked to put it, and it was true she didn't want an abortion but that was just a lucky guess on his part.

"Okay so what is it exactly you want me to do now?" Mr. Pontmercy said finally speaking up.

"We want you to give us the money to take care of the baby. However you want to do it is fine with us. You can pay us a lot upfront or just give us money monthly. Just tell me how much you are willing to give." Her dad said forgetting about the act for the moment.

"Oh you're not getting anything right now. Mr. Thenardier." He said sternly.

"What do you mean? Your grandson is responsible for my Eponine being in trouble so I think we are owed something for that."

"That's just it. I don't know if he is responsible or not. No offense to your daughter but I think my grandson might have a point. Plus your reputation around town isn't exactly flattering. How do I know you aren't just trying to scam me out of money? Until the baby is born and there is a paternity test proving Marius is the father you aren't getting a dime from me. Now I suggest you leave until then." Her dad stood up and walked over to him. Eponine hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid now. It wasn't above him to hit someone for not giving him exactly what he wanted.

"This isn't over yet," he said and then told Eponine and her mom that it was time to go. They walked out silently but once they got outside the door they started arguing about whose fault it was that things didn't go as planned. She didn't like that Marius and his grandfather tried to say it wasn't his but she was glad that her parents' plan didn't work. She knew they were expecting to walk away with a huge check.

"I forgot my purse," she said out loud realizing she didn't have it. She didn't say another word and turned back toward the house. She didn't bother ringing the door and just walked in. From the foyer she heard Mr. Pontmercy yelling at Marius. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! I have no doubt that girl is telling the truth! I know because some of the servants told me that they have seen her here. Of all the people to get involved with you chose a girl who is related to those people!"

Marius was saying something but she couldn't hear him at all. A moment later she heard Mr. Pontmercy continue. "You're such a disgrace Marius. Your father would have been so ashamed of you if he were still alive!" She heard footsteps and hid behind the coat rack as she watched Mr. Pontmercy exit the room and walk up the stairs. She walked into the room when she made sure he was out of view. She saw Marius sitting down with his head in his hands. For a moment she actually felt sorry for him. He looked up at her and gave her a dirty look then asked "What are you still doing here?"

"I just forgot my purse," she said then picked the bag up from the floor then turned to leave.

"I hope you're happy now." he said as she was walking. She stopped and turned to him.

"No Marius I'm not happy about any of this but I'm not the one who was acting like a jerk about it."

"Just leave Eponine," he said then put his head back in his hands. She turned to leave and tried not to feel bad for the guy who she knew had used her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the follows and reviews! Just a small note about this chapter towards the end there is some French conversation and I translated what it means in English in parentheses. But please read and review. **

School was exactly what Eponine thought it would be. She hated she even had to go back. Everyone was looking at her and it was worse than it was before. They seemed to immediately look at her stomach or at her arm that was still in a sling, she would be so glad when her cast came off next week. Having only one working arm and being pregnant on top of that was very hard. She was glad that Enjolras was helping her out by walking her to class and carrying her books for her. He had even given her a ride to school that morning along with Azelma. Of course that had people talking even more.

"So you're dating Enjolras now?" Lauren had asked her after he dropped her off at the door of her French class.

"No Lauren of course not. We're just friends," she said. She did really like Enjolras but she had to be clear with him that right now a relationship wasn't the best idea. She had too much on her plate at the moment. He seemed okay with them just being friends even though he did occasionally give her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what everyone is saying. They think there's a chance he might be the father as well. I heard some people talking," Lauren revealed. She knew they were talking as well. She saw the looks of envy and curiosity in their eyes whenever she was with him. She wished they would find something better to do than talk about her. It wasn't like she was the only girl who has ever gotten pregnant at their school. She had yet to see Marius that day and she figured he didn't come.

"Piece of trash!"

"Stupid slut!"

She turned and saw Cosette and her friend Kristen had just walked by. They had been doing stuff like that all day. She and her friends would walk by her and call her some kind of name then keep going before she even had a chance to respond to them.

"Cowards!" Lauren said saying out loud exactly what Eponine was thinking.

"What did you just say?" Kirsten said walking back towards them.

"I think you heard me." Lauren said and Eponine told her to just be quiet. "She's not even worth it, Lauren."

"No you're not worth it Eponine Thenardier. You're nothing but a whore and you're trying to claim that Marius is the father of your child just so you can steal him from Cosette but it didn't work. Marius and Cosette's relationship is fate and you can't fuck with that." Kirsten said. Cosette had come up beside her and was telling her to just leave it alone.

"Yeah but apparently Marius doesn't think so because if their relationship was fate then he wouldn't have broken up with her."

"What?" Kirsten and Eponine said at the same time. Apparently that was news to her as well. News that made Kirsten's fate claim look stupid. She heard other people gasp and beginning to whisper around them as well. It seemed like a lot of people didn't know that.

"Kirsten come on," Cosette said as the bell rang. She shot Eponine one more evil look before going to her seat.

"Why didn't you tell me they broke up?" Eponine whispered to her as Madame Johansen took role.

"I was going to but I didn't get the chance. It just found out about it after first period. I overheard her in the bathroom crying to someone about it on the phone," Lauren whispered back. Madame Johansen finished taking role and then announced that they were doing conversation exercises today. Everyone groaned because they knew that meant getting up in front of class and having a conversation in French with a classmate. Most of the conversations people chose to have in the past had been pretty stupid and they said stuff that people would never have a deep conversation about like what's your favorite color, how's the weather, etc. They were taking third level French but some people still insisted on having beginning French conversations and Eponine was just as annoyed about that as Madame Johansen was at times but she was one of the few students who had an A in the class and really studied and knew the language. The other people who were just as good at it were Cosette and Marius' friend Joly but they never got paired with each other though so when she had to do it and said something to another student in the class that wasn't first level French they would look at her like she was nuts. What was nuts was the fact that they seemed to have slept through the first two years of French class.

"Let's beginning!" Madame Johansen said in English which was rare for her. She hardly talked in English when they were in class. "Mademoiselle Cosette, _s'il vous plait_?" Cosette got up and went to the front of the room at least Eponine knew she wouldn't be called upon now.

"Mademoiselle Eponine?"

"Okay what?!" Eponine said a little loudly. There were some giggles in the classroom. Madame Johansen just made a motion telling her to come to the front of the room. Why was she doing this? She guessed she could get through a French conversation with Cosette for the sake of her grade.

"_Vous pouvez commencer_! (You may begin)" Madame Johansen said.

"Bon jour Mademoiselle," Eponine began.

"Bon jour," Cosette responded.

"_Comment allez-vous_? (How are you?)" Cosette looked at her for a second like she was one of those people who didn't understand what she had just said but she Eponine knew she did everyone in class at least knew what that meant.

"_Pas bon et vous savez pourquoi._ (Not good and you know why)." Why did Cosette have to say that? "Cosette?" Eponine whispered to her. Attempting to change the subject and hoping Cosette would get the hint to stay on point Eponine said "_Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir? _(What did you do last night?)" Cosette decided to just continue on like Eponine didn't say anything.

"_Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas trouver votre propre petit ami? Pourquoi avez-vous aller après le mien?_ (Why couldn't you just find your own boyfriend? Why did you have to go after mine?)" Eponine didn't know how to respond to that. Why was she doing this? It was a good thing that besides Madame Johansen and Joly that no one else understood her. They could tell that it wasn't good though because of the anger in Cosette's voice.

"Mademoiselle Cosette." Madame Johansen said in a warning tone.

"_Vous êtes un skank!" _Cosette said loudly as her eyes filled with tears. Everyone laughed and started oohing at that one. Apparently they all knew what that meant and Eponine had lost her cool at this point. _"Vous êtes une chienne et une vierge! _(You are a bitch and a virgin!)" She called out to her. Cosette then slapped her hard and Eponine slapped her back with her good arm. A couple of the guys in the class grabbed Cosette before she could lunge at her. "Both of you go to the principal's office now!" Madame Johansen said. Great now she was in big trouble on top of everything else.

**A/N: It will probably be two weeks before I can do another chapter since having a few days off means that I have to work a lot of days in a row and not to mention I have to be in a wedding as well. Also, I'm thinking of doing a Cosette POV as part of the next chapter but I'm not sure yet but you can tell me how you feel about that though. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I was thinking of doing a Cosette POV but I've decided to add a Marius one instead in this chapter. I separated it by asterisks to clear up any confusion. Thanks once again to all my reviews and followers. Please read and review! **

Eponine walked away from the principal's office with a slip in her hand. Her punishment was detention for a whole week. It was completely unfair since she was only defending herself! Cosette was the only person who deserved to be punished for putting her hands on her and not to mention having the audacity to claim it wasn't over when they were outside the office waiting. What hurt even more was that Cosette had gotten the same punishment when Eponine thought she should have gotten much worse. She guessed having money and the reputation of an All American girl paid off for something around here. Azelma saw her and ran over. "Eponine, I heard what happened. Are you suspended? Did she hurt you?" She asked quickly.

"No and no. All I got was detention." She said holding out the slip of paper.

"Well that's so relief it's better than getting suspended but you know Cosette's not going to give up. If she wasn't mad at you before she definitely is now that Marius broke up with her over you."

"It wasn't over me. Marius doesn't care about me and I'm fine with that now."

"That's what everyone is saying." She said and shrugged. Eponine wished everyone would quit talking about what everyone else was saying only because it sounded better than the truth. She had hoped Azelma wasn't that way as well but she was wrong about that. She made an excuse about having to get the class and walked away. A part of her just wanted to leave school for the day and not risk having to run into Cosette again. The truth is she did feel bad about sleeping with her boyfriend but the way Cosette was acting made her guilt fade away. As far as Marius went, she thought Cosette could have him. He had shown his true colors to her over the past few weeks. Enjolras it turned out was so much better than him. Why did she waste her time with Marius again?

Later that day she was in the library during lunch period once again. She was ready for people to find something better to talk about but until they did this was where she was going to spend lunch. The library had students in it as well but it was mostly people who were mainly into studying and didn't care about being popular or about what was going on so she didn't get stared at once. Enjolras had decided to sit with her as he had been the past few days even though she knew he probably didn't want to. He likely wanted to sit with his friends in the cafeteria and she was glad that he had decided to come with her instead.

"Having detention sucks but was it really worth it though?" He asked her.

"I'm really not sure. Sure it'll stink to have to stay afterschool for an hour everyday doing god knows what but seeing the look on Cosette's face after I smacked her makes me wonder if it was." He laughed and she smiled as well. It was true though. The shocked and hurt look on Cosette's face was hilarious. It was like she didn't expect Eponine to hit her back. Plus knowing that detention here was not just sitting quiet in a classroom for an hour but cleaning up the restrooms and classrooms was even funnier since she wondered if Cosette had ever cleaned up a day in her life. Maybe she'll borrow Lauren's cell phone and take pictures of Cosette cleaning the toilets or mopping the floors and upload them to her Facebook page but she wasn't that vindictive even if Cosette deserved it.

"You know Eponine I was just thinking about something."

"Really what's that?"

"Well, I've been talking to you for the past couple of weeks but we've never really gone out before. I was wondering that maybe you would like to this weekend. Unless of course you don't think you will be able to. Would you be in big trouble with your parents after getting detention?"

"I seriously doubt that." She said and for that brief moment she was glad that her parents weren't normal since a normal parent would have grounded her and wouldn't let her out the house.

"Great so what do you say?" He said to her hopefully.

"Sure I'll love to." She said full of excitement. She was so happy and it seemed like for once things were looking up for her.

Marius had left school after first period. He had broken up with Cosette and then left shortly afterwards. He knew it wasn't going to go well but he had to do it. He had too much going on and right now he couldn't be in a relationship with her or at least that was what he had told her. She had cried and even begged but he had to stay firm about it. What he said was only partially true. After the truth had come out about him and Eponine having sex it was like Cosette had gone kind of berserk. She said she had forgiven him but she always reminded him of it. Ironically, it was because of Cosette that they even were together. He used to be friends with Eponine and he had confined in her about how frustrating it was that Cosette kept saying she wasn't ready to have sex even though they had been together for almost three years. "That's too bad Marius. If you were my boyfriend, I wouldn't make you wait so long." Eponine had said flirtatiously. It was then that he had realized that she really liked him. He used to be confused about rather she really liked him or if she was only teasing but that day he knew for sure. It was that day that he had kissed her and asked her if she wanted to go back to his place which she had accepted and they had sex for the first time. It had been going on for the past few months and he had to admit that he was taking advantage of her and even bragged to his friends about it. "That girl does whatever I want her to. Anytime and anywhere. We've even done it in school a few times. She has no shame as long as it's with me," he had told them one day. He had gotten plenty of slaps on the back for that one. At the time he didn't feel it was wrong. After all Eponine could have easily said no. She had allowed herself to get used. It wasn't like he told her that he would dump Cosette to be with her. In fact he had sworn her to secrecy. Now everyone knew about it and it didn't feel so good anymore.

Cosette had offered herself to him the same day she found out about them hooking up and he turned her down. He already had one girl pregnant and he didn't need another one but Cosette didn't know about that at the time. She was furious. "You can have sex with that slut but not your own girlfriend?! Do you only like whores now, Marius?" She had screamed.

"Eponine's not a whore, Cosette," he said telling her what he knew for a fact. He had his doubts about it at first since he knew her friend Lauren wasn't exactly innocent since she had hooked up with a couple of his friends but he knew that Eponine was a virgin the first time they were together. She even said that she was glad that her first time was with him.

"Oh so now you are defending her?"

"No I'm just telling the truth." Then she had gotten mad and left. The next day was when she and her friends had attacked Eponine in the girl's bathroom. When she found out Eponine was pregnant, she had gotten even worse always saying how she was going to give Eponine what she deserved. Frankly, he was just sick of it and felt that it was another thing he had to deal with but in this case he really didn't have to so he had to break it off. He did it at school since he felt she was least likely to cause a scene there.

He left because he didn't want to look at Cosette's hurt face or even Eponine's for that matter. He hadn't really talked to her since that day her parents brought her over to his house to get money from his grandfather. The whole Eponine situation wasn't going to disappear and his grandfather wanted to kill him. He had gotten so many "How can you be so irresponsible" speeches over the past few days it was insane. He had been up in his room ever since he left school. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. His cell phone had been ringing off and on for hours and he didn't even look at it. He figured it was Cosette trying to talk to him into take her back or something. When it was ringing now he looked at it and saw that it was Grantaire. What did he want?

"Hello?" He said when he picked up.

"Marius, where did you go and why haven't you been picking up? We've all been trying to call you for hours."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"You missed it. Cosette and Eponine were fighting over you in French class. I heard it was insane. Man I'd love to have two hot chicks fighting over me. You're the man!"

"Yeah that's nice Grantaire, I have to go now." He said then hung up. Great, now this was something else he would have to deal with. Normally, this kind of thing would be an ego boost for him but under the circumstances it wasn't. He thought about what Eponine must have been feeling right now. It was bad enough that she was pregnant and had selfish parents but now she had to deal with Cosette as well and it was all his fault. He got up and grabbed his jacket to leave. He hoped Eponine was still at school and if she wasn't he would have to try her house. He didn't know if he was doing the best thing. All he knew was that he had to do the right thing.

Eponine hated detention and reminded herself never to do anything to get stuck there again. She spent the past hour mopping the hallway floors and helping dump the trash in the classrooms. It was light compared to the bathroom cleaning that Cosette and the other students and detention had got stuck with but it still sucked. The one good thing was that at least they decided not to have her around Cosette. It was a wise choice on their part to her. Who knew what she might try to do next? The one thing that kept her going was thinking of Enjolras and that they were going out this Saturday night! Afterschool he had told her his plans for them. They were going to dinner at this restaurant and then going to see "Wicked" which was in town during a touring production. She didn't even know that he knew that she was a fan of the musical but he told her that he figured it out when she sang "I'm Not That Girl," during the school's talent show last year. Ironically, the reason she had chosen to sing it was because of Marius. She even looked at him at times when she was singing the song. She couldn't wait and she also had to decide what she was going to wear. She had mentally been going through her and Azelma's closets for choices ever since.

She was walking towards the bus stop when Marius's Maserati pull in front of her. He rolled down the window. "Eponine, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you right now Marius." She said and walked away. He drove the car up to her once again.

"Please just give me a few minutes. Just get in the car we don't even have to leave the parking lot," he said then opened the door. She sighed then got in. He drove towards the back of the school parking lot and then stopped the car. "Look Eponine I'm sorry about what has been happening with you lately. I know that you and Cosette got into a huge fight and…"

"It wasn't a huge fight. I don't know who you've been talking to but they exaggerated a lot. She slapped me and I slapped her back, the end."

"Okay fine but I'm sorry it happened. I didn't know that she would act like that but I didn't come here to talk to you about Cosette. I know that you know that Cosette and I broke up and since then I've been doing a lot of thinking. I haven't been very nice to you. I mean I didn't even visit you in the hospital when you got hit and I tried to force you to have an abortion. I know now that wasn't right but I want to make things right, now." He said and grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean. 'make things right'?" She asked. He let go of her hand and took the ring he always wore off his finger and held it out to her. What was he doing?

"I know this isn't a real engagement ring but it's all I have right now. I'll get you one later I promise. I want us to become a real family. I know you really like and possibly love me and I know you would be a great wife. But let me make a long story short. Eponine Thenardier, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Sorry to end it like that but I'll try to update soon though! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and to my new followers but other than that I have nothing except to say please read and review once again! **

Eponine looked down at the ring Marius had handed her. Was she dreaming? The funny thing is that when she first found out she was pregnant she had hoped Marius would ask her to marry him and now she wasn't sure if she wanted it anymore.

"So what do you say Eponine? Will you marry me?" He asked her again.

"I don't know Marius. This is kind of sudden. I'll have to think about it first." She said.

"I understand that but think about it. This is perfect. You can move into my place and we'll start our family the right way." He said excitedly. She thought maybe he was a bit too excited it was as if he was having the same type fantasies she had once before he had started treating her like crap. What about Enjolras? He had to know that they were sort of seeing each other now.

"Marius, I'm kind of dating Enjolras now. I think you know that. What would Cosette think about this? You know she's not going to like it. "

"Right now I really don't care what Cosette thinks. Plus it's not like you are in a committed relationship with Enjolras. Do you really think he's going to stay around once the baby is born? Come on Eponine be realistic here." He might have had a point but she didn't think that was true though. Plus who knew if she and Enjolras would even still be together by then? She never told him that she wanted him to commit to her or anything. They hadn't even had their first date yet.

"I still need to think about it, Marius." She told him.

He let out a frustrated sigh and then said "Fine. That's fine but just remember this is the only way this will work. I'll just give you a ride home." He said. They drove back to her apartment in silence and he even walked her to the front door before he left again. She was surprised by that. Marius was never a gentleman, at least towards her. She walked into the house which was surprising empty and went to her room to lie down. She had a lot to think about now.

A couple of days later she was still confused about what to do. The good thing was that she had went to the doctor the day before and they said she could have her cast off which was a good thing since she was tired of having use of only one arm. Marius was being extra nice to her and sat with her during Chemistry class and had walked her to class at times. He had even told her that he would be at her doctor's appointment next Tuesday. Cosette as usual shot daggers her way. During detention the other day she had said "So you're dating Marius and Enjolras at the same time now? Marius should definitely get a paternity test on that bastard kid you're carrying." Eponine didn't even dignify that with a response. She was sick of Cosette's jealousy and figured the best way to get rid of her was to ignore her and hopefully she'll go away. What Cosette said was what everyone was thinking and some girls were actually jealous of her for it. Lauren was as well but she never actually came right out and said it. She whined to her when they were in the hallway. "How can you have two hot guys and I only end up with the ones who don't call back?" She wanted to tell her that maybe she should have chosen wiser since she should have known better than to have sex with guys like Grantaire and Courfeyrac then actually expect them to call her back, or maybe she should have not given it up so easily but a part of that would have been hypocritical. Lauren wasn't the one who was pregnant.

Marius hadn't asked her if she had made up mind yet since he proposed so when he had come up to her when she was at lunch she figured correctly that was what he had wanted. She had started back eating lunch a couple of days ago. It wasn't good for her to ignore her hunger pains in her condition so she had sucked it up and started eating lunch. Every day she ate with Enjolras and sometimes Lauren would join them. At the moment she was sitting alone waiting for Enjolras to come sit with her when Marius sat in the chair in front of her instead. "Look Eponine, I was just wondering if you've given my proposal any thought. I know we haven't talked about it the past couple of days but I really need to know."

"I still don't know Marius. I really don't."

"Eponine, I'm not trying to pressure you here but it's harder for me the longer you have to think about it."

"It's hard for me too Marius. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I still need some time to decide."

"That's fine but in the meantime would you like to go out with me? We can go to a movie or something Friday night," he suggested. Wow what was going on here? She never thought she would be thinking this but would everyone please stop trying to be with her?! "Come on Eponine what do you say?" He said smiling at her. She used to love it when he smiled at her in fact she sort of still did.

"Sure Marius why not," she said hoping she wasn't making a big mistake.

"Great I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow night around six and…" he stopped when he saw Enjolras coming up to them.

"Hey…um…Enjolras we were just talking but I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you later Eponine." He said then walked away. Enjolras sat down and then asked her "What did he want? What were you guys talking about?"

"He asked me to go out with him on Friday night." She said deciding not to lie to him.

"It didn't look like you were turning him down."

"That's because I didn't." Enjolras face fell. "Eponine, why would you do that? I thought we were going out."

"We are. It's not like we said we were exclusive. Plus there's a lot more to it that you don't know about."

"Eponine, I don't share girls with my friends. Did you think me and Marius were like Joly and Bossuet? We're not like that Eponine or at least I'm not." He said referring to his two friends who did share a girlfriend. Everyone knew Joly and Bossuet both dated a pretty petite sophomore named Musichetta, who Eponine didn't know much about besides that and the fact that she was a really good dancer who had the potential of being a professional ballerina. There were rumors about what really went on in their relationship and Eponine wondered if they were true herself. But she wasn't like Musichetta though. Her circumstances were very different.

"Enjolras I never said I wanted you guys to share but he is the father of my child though. I need to at least be friendly with him."

"If you want to be friendly with him fine let him buy your lunch every now and then but you don't go on dates with him." He said furiously.

"Enjolras it's not like that okay? Look I need to tell you something. The other day Marius asked me to marry him."

"What the hell?!" He screamed out so loudly the people at the nearby tables looked at them. She now wished she had of left that part out. "So you need to go out with him so you can decide rather or not you want to marry him? When were you going to tell me about this Eponine on your wedding night?"

"Enjolras just calm down, okay? We can work this out."

"I don't think so. It's either going to be me or Marius but you can't have us both and until you decide I can't do this anymore." He said then he got up grabbed his tray and walked away from her. If Eponine didn't think this was a mess before then it definitely was now. She got up and ran out of the cafeteria before the tears fell.

**A/N: I know, I know some of you are probably very mad at me right now and I'm sorry! I'll update next weekend, since now weekends are my only free time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I said it will be next weekend but I'm doing this today since I just found out I'll be busy this weekend and pretty much all next week. So after this there won't be another update until the weekend after the 4****th****. Please Read and Review. **

Eponine went straight home after lunch and laid herself across her bed and cried. She didn't care if she got in trouble for skipping class and detention, none of that mattered anymore. Enjolras hated her and she didn't even blame him. She was the one who couldn't let Marius go and had accepted his invitation for a date. What was she thinking? He was right. She couldn't date both of them but was it really so wrong to want to? She really wished she hadn't of gotten pregnant. Things were so much less complicated then.

She ended up crying herself to sleep and was woken up by someone shaking her roughly. She actually thought it was Azelma. She had a habit of doing that sometimes when it was time to wake up in the mornings. "Please Zelma just leave me alone!" She cried with her eyes still closed. "Eponine get up right now!" She heard her father's voice say. Just great, she thought. This was the last thing she needed to deal with right now.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's two thirty you are still supposed to be in school," he snapped at her.

"I got sick so I came home." She said sitting up on her bed.

"You wouldn't be sick if you didn't get pregnant you little whore," he spat out at her. She was hurt even though she didn't expect him to say anything better than that. The short time he was nice to her when he thought he could get money from Marius' grandfather was now over and things were now back to normal if not worse. He loved to call her a whore now because of her pregnancy.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" She said trying to stay calm. He slapped her across the face hard. She rubbed her cheek. He did hit her and Azelma every now and then but he hadn't in quite some time so this was coming as a shock to her. "Don't ever talk to me that way again. Do you hear me?" He warned her.

He grabbed her up by her arms and pulled her to him when she didn't answer him. "I said do you hear me?"

"Please don't hurt me. I promise I won't talk back again," she said afraid that he would hit her again and that it will be much worse.

"You better not. It's bad enough that you're pregnant and it's not like it's helping us or anything." He then let her go by pushing her down and she landed on the bed.

"It's not supposed to help _you_! Why do you always have to be so selfish?" She couldn't help but snap back. He slapped her again. She was sick of being hit. It was getting a bit out of control. She didn't take it from Cosette and she wasn't going to take it from him either. She got up and attempted to hit him in the face but he caught her arm before it made contact. "I should break your damn arm for that, you little bitch!"

"Go ahead and do it! Then when I go to the hospital I'll tell them you did it and then I'll have your ass arrested." She threatened. She was dead serious about it and it must have shown on her face because he let her arm go. "I've had it with you, Eponine. If you think you can raise your hand to me and stay here then you are crazy. Get out of my house!" He spat at her.

"Out?" She asked shocked.

"I think you heard me the first time. Now get the hell out! I'm not playing. Pack your crap and get out!" he screamed at her. When she didn't move, he proceeded to go into her drawer and pull out some of her clothes and throw them at her and yelled for her to get out over and over again. She had no choice but to pack up the small suitcase that she and Azelma shared and put as many things as she could in her backpack. "Don't you come back to this house again you ungrateful brat!" He said as she walked out of the door. He then slammed it behind her. She wondered if her mother would have tolerated it if she was here and she quickly realized that sadly she would have. She walked out of the apartment complex and towards the street. She knew there was a hotel across the street and walked towards it. A nice woman was at the desk and asked if she could help her. Eponine noticed she had manager on her name tag and figured she was just the person who could help her.

"I was hoping I could get a room for the night or maybe for a few nights. I don't have money, ma'am but I'll work here to pay for it if that's what I have to do." She pleaded with her.

"How old are you?" The woman asked her.

"I'm 16, ma'am but I'll work very hard. I've been working since I was 12 years old." She said hoping it would help her out.

"I'd love to help you out, miss but you are a minor and I can't take you in. It's not legal. I'm very sorry. Look if you've runaway from home I think it's best that you just go back. The streets are no place for a pretty young lady. Plus whatever is going on, I'm sure you're parents really love you." She didn't want to tell her that she didn't runaway but she was thrown away and for no real reason and her parents loving her? Well that was a joke!

"Um…may I at least use your phone?" She asked her sadly still hurt about the woman turning her down. The woman led her to the office and left her so she could make her call. She knew the reasonable thing to do would be to call Lauren. She was sure her family would put her up for as long as she needed it but living with Lauren would mean seeing her father every day and she couldn't have that. She decided to call Enjolras instead, she knew he was mad at her but she also knew that he would help her out if she needed it. He didn't answer his phone even after she called him five times. It was as if he knew it was her or something. She hung up and made another phone call. She wasn't sure if she wanted to but it wasn't like she had much of a choice right now. He picked up after the second ring. "Hello Marius? I need your help…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Like I said there will likely not be an update until the weekend after the 4****th****. So have a good holiday and I'll see you then! **


End file.
